


Flowers and Hearts

by Salmon_I



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: “Rosa is right about one thing.”“That we’re never going to get laid again if we hang out with each other all the time?”  Maria suggested.Max rolled his eyes.  “No, that we’re seniors.  This is our last year, Maria.  If we want something, maybe we should go for it.”“Look, if you can get out of Rosa that she is even slightly interested in me as more than a friend, I’ll ask her.  And... in return, I’ll help you find the perfect moment to ask Liz to the dance.”“Pinky swear?”  Max held out his hand.“What are we? Seven?”“C’mon, Maria.”“PInky swear.”  Maria latched her finger with his.





	Flowers and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the following prompt:  
pls provide me with a fic about Maria being high school best friends with Rosa and Max instead of Liz, and Max still having that big ass crush on Liz and Maria having a big ass crush on Rosa, and DeLevans having sleepovers where they straight up giggle about the Ortecho sisters until 3am strikes and they talk themselves into a romantic comedy plot where Maria offers to help Max get a date with Liz while Max offers to find out what Rosa feels toward Maria and in the end they get their girls.

“I will hurt you if you don’t go to sleep.” Isobel appeared in Max’s doorway at 2:48 am. To be honest, it was a Sunday night, so they did have school in a few hours.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Evans.” Maria told her.

“Ugh. Why is this my life?” Isobel closed the door, and returned to her own room.

“She gets cranky on lack of sleep.” Max offered.

“So she never sleeps?” Maria asked him.

“She’s not that bad, you know that.” Max defended his sister.

“To you, and for some crazy reason Michael Guerin, she’s not that bad. She’s a terror to every other living creature.”

“She loves cats.” Max interjected.

Maria rolled her eyes. “Back on subject. The dance is next friday - are you asking Liz?”

“Everyone knows she’s going with Kyle.”

“We’ve been over this, Max. Everybody assumes that, but it’s not confirmed. They haven’t been seen out together in over two weeks. You need to ask her.”

“Because biology is the best place to ask someone to go to a dance? While we’re discussing pig intestines, would you ever consider going to the dance with me?”

“Not what I would lead with.” Maria told him. “Look, you can approach her elsewhere. You can meet up with Guerin after one of the AP classes they share and ask her then.”

“So I can be even more publically humiliated?”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Max gave her a sarcastic look. “Says the girl who refuses to ask out her own crush, even after she held her hand for forty-five minutes.”

“Max, you don’t get it. Girls are way more touchy-feely than guys. They climb all over each other, and it means nothing except that you’re besties. Rosa holding my hand when I was upset was just her being a good friend.”

“Maria, she had hearts in her eyes the whole time, okay? She was looking at you like your crying was the end of her world.”

“Nah, that’s just the writer in you creating fictional scenarios where Rosa lending me her coat-”

“Which happened.”

“And holding my hand-”

“Which also happened.”

“After my latest bad dating experience means something.”

“Because it does, Maria. C’mon. This is not just the writer in me. It meant something.”

“That she’s a really good friend.”

Max made a disagreeing noise, and fell back on the air mattress. Maria looked down from the bed he’d sacrificed for her, and gave a small smile. “Look, if we don’t get some sleep, you’re sister will commit homicide.”

“Fratricide.” Max provided.

Maria rolled her eyes. “That you know the official word for that is sad, Max.”

“Go to sleep, Maria.”

* * *

“You two look dead on your feet.” Rosa mentioned when they entered the Crashdown Cafe.

“That’s what happens when you stay up until three am.” Isobel glared at them pointedly, before escaping away to a booth. Michael shrugged at them and followed her.

“Three am. Wow, like out on a… y’know, date?” Rosa seemed to find the notepad for writing orders down very interesting, even though Max was pretty sure he’d never seen her actually use it.

“What? Date?” Maria stared at her. “Me? Date Max?”

“Thanks for the severe disbelief in me being dating material.” Max told her.

“You’re dating material, just not my dating material.” Maria reassured him, before turning back to Rosa. “It was just a sleepover.”

“We kept waking Izzy up by laughing - she got cranky.” Max added.

“Oh.” Rosa looked relieved, and Max glanced at her suspiciously. “Well, that makes more sense. But there is a rumor you’re going to the dance together, y’know.”

“We’re each other’s failsafe for dance partner. You know that.” Maria told her.

“You two realize you’re seniors, right? You’re going to be a virgin forever if you keep going with a friend to dances.”

“I am not a virgin.” Maria objected.

“I’m talking about Max.”

“What? Hey, what makes you think I’m a virgin?” Max complained. Rosa gave him a sarcastic look.

“Well, speaking of virgins, is it true Liz is going to the dance with Kyle?” Maria interjected. Max gave her a nudge, which she ignored.

Rosa glanced over to where her younger sister was taking Isobel and Michael’s order. “They broke up, actually. He was being an asshole to Alex, so she told him to grow up. I think she’s planning on staying home.”

“Y’know, get us our usual - we’ll be over there.” Maria pointed to a booth.

“Yah, sure.”

“Did you hear that?”

“Rosa and you picking on me and Liz? I am not a virgin, by the way.” Max complained as they slid into opposite sides of the booth.

“Yah, as your bestie, I remember you calling me about that. And, no, not the virgin thing - that Liz and Kyle broke up.”

“So?”

“So, now is definitely your big chance.”

Max looked over to where Liz and Rosa were now at the counter, laughing. “She’s never going to say yes.”

“She totally will.”

“Okay, if I ask Liz to the dance - will you finally ask Rosa out?”

“How is that comparable?”

“Because she looked miserable when she thought we’d been out on a date until three am? Did you see her playing with her notepad? She wasn’t looking at us until we confirmed it wasn’t a date.”

“That doesn’t-”

“C’mon, Maria.”

“I can’t. What if it ruins our friendship?”

“Rosa is right about one thing.”

“That we’re never going to get laid again if we hang out with each other all the time?” Maria suggested.

Max rolled his eyes. “No, that we’re seniors. This is our last year, Maria. If we want something, maybe we should go for it.”

“Look, if you can get out of Rosa that she is even slightly interested in me as more than a friend, I’ll ask her. And... in return, I’ll help you find the perfect moment to ask Liz to the dance.”

“Pinky swear?” Max held out his hand.

“What are we? Seven?”

“C’mon, Maria.”

“PInky swear.” Maria latched her finger with his.

* * *

“Please tell me you aren’t finishing assignments ahead of schedule.” Rosa complained from where she was cleaning up dishes. “Also, we’re closed in ten.”

“No, this is… it’s just a story I was working on.” Max told her.

“Oh, yah, Liz mentioned you want to be a writer.”

“Liz mentioned that?” Max couldn’t help but smile. “I didn’t think she’d really remember that.”

“Liz mentions you all the time.”

“She does?”

Rosa rolled her eyes, muttering in Spanish as she wiped down a different table.

“You know I know what you’re saying right?” Max brought up.

“Good.” Rosa told him with a pointed look.

“Okay, so if I’m a blind idiot, than… you are too.”

“Excuse you?” Rosa turned around. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Maria. I can see how much you care for her.”

“Yah, no kidding, she’s my best friend, too, remember?”

“C’mon, Rosa, you know that’s not what I mean.”

“And just what do you mean?” Rosa glared at him, her arms crossing in a posture that was both angry and defensive.

Max held up his hands in his own defense. “Hey, I’m not trying to start a fight, I can just tell. You were upset when you thought we’d hooked up or whatever.”

Rosa’s posture remained aggressive. “So? You got something to say about it?”

“Just that I want Maria to be happy, and I think she could be happy with you.”

Rosa blew out a breath, and sat down at his table - her previous defensive stance melting. “It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?”

“For starters, I’ve never been with another girl before.”

“Somehow, I don’t think dating would be that different, Rosa.”

“Second, she’s my best friend - what if this wrecks it?”

“Yah, but what if it doesn’t?”

“My father’s religious, Max. My whole family is. I don’t know how well he’d take me being with Maria, or any girl for that matter.”

“Your father loves you, Rosa. I know nothing can change that. He’s a great guy.”

Rosa twisted the dish towel in her hand, her look thoughtful. “That’s just it, I recently found out some stuff, and… I just don’t know about people anymore. Plus, this town, I mean, I don’t want Maria to get hurt.”

“Isn’t that risk partly up to Maria, though, not just you?”

“Not if I don’t ask her.”

“Yah, but this is… I mean, aren’t you the one always saying Maria and I play it too safe? We need to get out there, and take risks? I mean, relationships are the biggest gamble ever, but isn’t that because they have the best possible reward?”

Rosa looked down at the dish towel in her hand as if it might have her answers. “It also has the worst fall out. God put our hearts in a cage for a reason, Max.”

“I just don’t think people are meant to live without someone by their side.”

“I don’t know. Maybe people need armor more than they need people.”

“Or maybe they need someone to be their shield when their armor breaks.”

Rosa gave a small smile. “That a good line. You should put it in your story.” She stood up to go back to cleaning. “We close in two minutes.”

* * *

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. Breathe.” Maria adjusted the collar on his shirt. “If you don’t ask her soon, she won’t have time to shop for a dress. As a girl, I can guarantee you that is a crime you will be judged for.”

“I just…maybe this isn’t a good time. I mean, she didn’t break up with Kyle that long ago.”

“You said Rosa said Liz mentions you. That’s a sign, Max.”

“Am I supposed to be this nervous?”

“Everything is going to be fine. You even got flowers. Did you ask Rosa’s advice on the flowers?”

“No, should I have?”

“Well… you know what? Don’t worry about it?”

“Are those flowers?” Liz and Alex had approached his car without them realizing it.

“Uh, yah.” Max glanced down at the small bouquet in his hand.

“So, um… you two are going to the dance together, I guess? Making it official?” Liz studied the books in her arms.

“Making what official?” Max asked her.

“This is such a trope, I can’t even watch.” Alex rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you at lunch, Liz.”

“What? Alex, wait, I’ll walk to class with you.”

“Liz, hold on, I wanted to ask you something.” Max spoke up.

“After biology, okay?” She told him, hurrying after Alex.

“Oh, that didn’t go as planned.” Maria groaned.

* * *

“Max and I aren’t together.”

“What?” Liz looked at Maria, where she’d appeared by her locker.

“Max and I aren’t together.”

“He brought you flowers.” Liz reminded her.

“No, he brought flowers to school to ask a girl to the dance. I was just pep talking him.”

“Oh, I guess I just thought… sorry. It’s none of my business either way.” She shut her locker.

“Aren’t you a genius? How are you this dense?” Maria lamented.

“It’s a town malfunction. I think it’s something in the water.” Isobel leaned against the lockers next to them.

Liz rolled her eyes. “What can I do for you, Isobel?”

“Explain why my brother threw away the lame bouquet he bought and is currently moping with Michael on the sports field bleachers?”

“Why should I know?”

“Is she for real?” Isobel asked Maria. Maria shrugged helplessly.

“Okay, well, fun chat.” Liz moved to leave when Isobel spoke again.

“The flowers were for you, Liz.”

“What?” Liz turned back.

“His lame romantic gesture was for you.”

Liz glanced at Maria, who nodded. “Max was going to ask me to the dance?”

“Emphasis on ‘was’. Now that you congratulated him on getting with Maria he’s convinced you don’t see him that way.”

“But I do. I mean, I would have said yes.”

“Sucks to be you.” Isobel straightened and turned to leave.

“Wait, what do I do?” Liz looked between Isobel and Maria.

“I mean, maybe talk to him?” Maria suggested. “Let him know it was a misunderstanding?”

“How? How would I even bring them up?”

“Oh my god.” Isobel turned back. “What century are you living in? The solution is simple. And my brother is a sunflower type of guy, not a rose type. Kay?”

“What do you want in return for being so helpful?” Maria was suspicious.

“Maybe Liz can convince Alex Manes to ask my best friend out? I’m getting tired of Michael dragging me to your mother’s lame ass bar on amateur night so he can make heart eyes at him while pretending to be there for me.”

“I thought they were dating.” Maria mentioned.

“No, they broke up at the end of summer and have been friendzoning each other ever since.” Liz provided.

“But they haven’t dated anyone else.”

“Nope.”

“I feel like I’m in a teen movie all of a sudden.”

“Welcome to my life.” Isobel turned and strode away.

* * *

“Look, maybe she was jealous.” Michael suggested. Max gave him a sarcastic look. “Just because she misunderstood you and Maria’s friendship doesn’t mean she’s not into you.”

“How would you know? You barely ever talk to Liz.” Max sighed. “This whole thing was a really bad idea.”

“Or maybe not.”

Max glanced over at him, but he was looking past him. When he turned, Liz was walking toward them up the stairs of the bleachers. She had a single sunflower in her hand. “Hey.” He greeted when she got close.

“Hey.” She greeted in return.

“That’s my cue to leave.” Michael grabbed up his books.

“But-” Max began.

“Let’s study at the Crashdown tonight, if you’re free.” Michael told him.

“Hey, Michael, can you do me a favor?” Liz asked him.

“Me?”

“Yah, can you swing by the music room and tell Alex I can’t listen to his new song today, but I’ll call him tonight?”

“Don’t you have a cellphone for that purpose?”

“... out of battery.” Liz excused.

“Yah, sure.” He headed off.

“That sounded like a set up.” Max told her.

“It totally was.” Liz assured him.

“So, was that-”

“Maria told me you two weren’t, y’know, together.”

“I would have set you straight on that, but you were kinda in a rush.”

“I know. I just jumped to conclusions because you two have always been so close.” Liz explained.

“Maria’s my best friend, but we’re just friends. She feels the same way.”

“I ran into your sister, too.”

“Isobel? Now, I’m really worried. I know how she gets.”

“She was actually really helpful.” Liz admitted. “She made me realize that if I keep waiting, time is gonna run out.”

“Waiting for what?”

Liz took a deep breath, then held up the sunflower. “Max Evans, will you go to the dance with me?”

Max’s eyes widened. “You really mean that?”

“I mean, I did bring you a flower.” Liz teased, but then grew serious - stepping back. “But if that’s too-”

“Yes. Liz, I’d love to go to the dance with you.” Max spoke up before she could backtrack too far.

“Really?”

“Yes. I was going to ask you, but after this morning I thought… you weren’t interested.”

“I just didn’t want to interfere if you were happy with someone else. I should have heard you out, though.”

“...Is the flower really for me?”

“It is. Someone reminded me what century it was. So if I was going to ask you to the dance, I should bring flowers, right?” She offered the sunflower, which Max took.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been given a flower before.” He admitted. “I kinda like it.”

“Yah?” Liz smiled up at him, stepping closer.

“Yah.” Max reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering. Liz leaned into the touch, eyes bright as they gazed at each other. Right when Max stepped closer, leaning down towards her the bell rang. “I guess that’s our cue.”

“Or we could… skip the rest of the day.” Liz suggested.

“Skip? Where’s Liz and what have you done with her?” Max grinned.

“C’mon, for once, we can be rebels. Screw the rules, right?”

“Yah, screw the rules.”

They gazed at each other for a moment, before breaking into laughter. “Or maybe we can just be tardy for this one period?” Liz suggested instead.

“Just this one.” Max agreed. The two allowed their lips to meet in a kiss that slowly deepened, ignoring the world around them for just a little while.

* * *

“I thought I’d find you up here.” Maria wandered over to where Rosa was lying beneath the Crashdown Cafe sign.

“The sheer level of disgusting cuteness downstairs drove me away.” Rosa complained.

“It’s not that bad.”

“It kind of is. Max and my sister are sharing a Little Green Man Shake. With two cherries. Which I could make a really rude comment about-”

“But you’re not going to, because that’s your little sister and her new boyfriend. C’mon, scoot over.”

Rosa curled her legs up, but didn’t sit up. Maria sat next to her, and Rosa promptly stretched her legs out over her lap. Maria laughed, but placed her hands gently on her legs. “I bet they’re going to get married and have two kids and three puppies.”

“I’m not sure I trust Max with a puppy. He’d never train it properly.”

“You’re right. Plus, Liz forgets to feed herself, she’d never remember to feed a dog. They’ll have to settle for goldfish.”

Maria laughed. “Well, Manes and Guerin can have the puppy.”

“What is in the water? Rosa lamented. “Love Potion Number Nine?”

“If I recall the lyrics right, love potion number nine did not have good results.”

“You would know that.”

“I could probably sing it.”

“You’re voice is beautiful, but please don’t.”

Maria paused. “You think my voice is beautiful?”

“You could probably sing someone commercial jingles and they’d fall in love with you.” Rosa offered.

Maria took a deep breath. “Rosa, can you sit up?”

“You okay?” Rosa swung her legs off her lap and sat up. Her eyes were concerned.

“I just need to say something. And I need to look at you when I say it.”

“Well, you’re looking at me.” Rosa took her hand in hers. “C’mon, talk to me.”

Maria pulled her hand away, causing a frown to mar Rosa’s features. Maria took a deep breath as she stared at her friend’s confused expression. “Rosa, I… I thought about not doing this. I mean, I didn’t plan on doing it ever, but this past week I was going to do it, and then I thought about not doing it. But…” Maria stood, and paced away, before turning back. “I can’t stand not knowing. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life wondering what if.”

“Maria?”

“I like you. As more than a friend, and I keep thinking maybe you like me back. Then I just wonder if I’m reading into this what I want to read into this. So, just, if that’s true - then okay. I’ll be okay, we’ll be okay. But I have to know one way or the other.” Rosa looked down at her hands, not replying. As the silence stretched, Maria blinked back tears. “Got it. I won’t ask again.” She turned to go back downstairs, but was brought up short by Rosa’s voice.

“You’re so beautiful sometimes that it takes my breath away.”

Rosa wasn’t looking at her when she turned back - her eyes were still on her hands, which she’d clasped together.

“I want to reach out and touch you, but I’m afraid if I do I’ll shatter you like I shatter everything in my life. You’re light and hope and laughter, and I don’t want the world to destroy that. I don’t want to destroy that.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.” Rosa stood up, finally looking at her. “That’s what this world is like - it chews you up and it spits you out and every day is a struggle. Our hearts are caged because they’re stupid, fragile things and the world breaks them and us.”

Maria tilted her head up, determined. “You’re wrong. Our hearts aren’t caged because they’re fragile. They’re caged because they’re wild and dangerous and stronger than the world around us can ever be.”

Rosa gave an aborted half laugh.. “That is so like you.”

“Broken things mend, Rosa. They’re never the same, but they mend. And that’s beautiful, too.”

“Aren’t you even a little afraid?” Rosa asked her, moving forward toward her.

“I’m terrified.” Maria admitted, moving forward to meet her in the middle.. “But I don’t want to let that stop me. I want this.”

Rosa met her gaze, then slowly raised a hand to caress the side of her face. “I want this, too.”

Maria placed her hand over Rosa’s, watching her a moment before leaning in. Rosa met her, her lips melding with hers and making her heart beat with something wildly different than fear.


End file.
